


I'll Be Your Last Train Home

by fullmetalscully



Series: Camp Nano 2019 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Sex, F/M, Morning After, Regrets, Royai - Freeform, just the aftermath, no details though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: The morning after drunken shenanigans





	I'll Be Your Last Train Home

**Author's Note:**

> "And if youre still taking requests, would you mind doing a morning after where they were drunk the night before and slept the first time together? AU or not. Thanks!" - dvltgr
> 
> this was such a fun one ;D

**_we were only kids, we ran like water_ **

**_your dad said, stay away from my daughter_ **

**_the sun was coming down when i said, can't you just believe?_ **

**_last train home | ryan star_ **

 

Roy awoke with a pounding headache. Squeezing his eyes tightly closed, grasping his aching head, he rolled over and –

His face his something solid and warm.

Eyes opening blearily, Roy could not make out what he was seeing in front of him. There was blonde hair, a pale shoulder peeking out above the duvet cover, the red ink of a sickeningly familiar tattoo –

Oh… _Shit_.

All he could do was stare down at the woman in his bed, eyes wide as his mind raced a mile a minute trying to come up with an explanation for this. An appropriate explanation.

But there was none.

Riza stirred and groaned, lifting a hand to her head, apparently feeling a similar way to Roy. He watched, mute with his mouth partly opened in shock, as she curled in on herself, pulling the duvet off Roy and exposing his _very_ naked body to the cool air in the room. He shivered violently in the cold, jostling the bed as he shot up to a seated position and grabbed his boxers and t-shirt from the floor.

“What –” Riza murmured, rolling over onto her back. “R – Roy?” she stuttered. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed, taking a deep breath.

This was not what he intended to happen when he suggested going to get drinks last night. Her father’s funeral was yesterday morning. Not many people came – just a couple of the townsfolk. There wasn’t a wake afterwards, just Riza exposing her back to him and entrusting her father’s research with him. That was one of the worst afternoons of his life, so Roy took Riza into town to the bar. There were no sorrows to speak of that she needed to drown, but uncertainty for her future hung in the air and Roy wanted to help her forget it all.

Apparently, they had forgotten too much. The last thing he remembered was kissing Riza hungrily in the back of the bar, outside the ladies room. What happened after that was evident in the sheets they were currently lying in.

“Wh – What happened?” she asked fearfully.

That hurt to hear; the fear in her voice.

“I don’t remember,” he lied. It was white lie. He remembered the bar. He got a flash of them stumbling home well after midnight. More glimpses of heat and passion. Whispers of words and promises against each other’s skin –

Roy squeezed his eyes tightly closed to try and block it out. If Master Hawkeye found them –

Master Hawkeye was dead.

Roy relaxed slightly.

“What?”

“I don’t know Riza, but I’m sure you can figure it out.” Roy stood abruptly and left the room, his nervous energy clinging to him, refusing to let go.

This… This was unprecedented. He had always liked Riza, she was kind and caring with such a dry sense of humour that he secretly adored. As she had grown older it had developed further, creeping up at the most unexpected moments. He would never have _dreamed_ that it would escalate to this. She was the frighteningly quiet girl he had grown up beside and not someone he saw in that way…

Except when he had to leave over the Christmas break every year with a heavy heart upon the discovery Riza would be left alone in that house with her recluse of a father.

Except when he would see kids from her school picking on her and feel an overwhelming urge to step in and protect her.

Except when he had seen her tattoo yesterday afternoon and felt white hot rage boil in his veins, wishing Berthold Hawkeye could come back to life just so Roy could _kill_ him for what he had done to Riza.

Okay, he really did feel that way about her.

The realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks. Roy paused on the top step, foot raised in the air, ready to descend. One thought was niggling at the back of his mind, freezing him in place.

_You woke up in her bed and rudely brushed her off after sleeping with her. Not so brilliant for your first time, was it?_

With the information he knew now, Roy turned around and defeatedly headed back to her bedroom.

“Riza?” he called, knocking on the door. The sound, although soft as he could make it, still shot through his pounding head. Roy winced as he spoke, face scrunching up in pain. There was no answer. Cracking the door open he paused when he heard running water.

Perhaps making a start on breakfast would be a better peace offering than sitting on her bed waiting for her to exit the shower.

Pushing all thoughts of Riza showering from his mind, Roy quickly descended the stairs and made a start on breakfast.

Riza apprehensively entered the kitchen, a wary look on her face as her eyes found his. He smiled weakly but it fell when Riza’s expression turned hard. Without a word she stalked over to the oven and turned on the heat for a clean frying pan.

“I made breakfast,” Roy offered.

“No thank you,” was her clipped reply.

“Riza –”

“Mr. Mustang,” she replied curtly, and Roy winced at the formality. Riza hadn’t called him that in years. _This is what you get for snapping at her upstairs._ _This is just as much on you as it is her_. The voice of reason in his head was correct, of course. “I apologise for taking up so much of your precious time.” Her cold tone shot through his heart. “I took the liberty of writing down the train times yesterday before you arrived for the funeral. If you wish, I can drive you to the station myself –”

“Riza, stop.”

“Stop what?” she asked, whirling around. There was something… different about her. It had been a year since Roy had last seen Riza, but in this morning light, her expression hard, he saw there was a different air about her. She stood taller, her shoulders thrown back and head held high. Whether that was the effect of finally being free from her father’s oppressive shadow that no longer haunted these halls, or if it was the result of being here with Berthold while he left her behind to go off to the academy with big dreams.

He blushed, realising she had turned into a fine young woman.

This only caused her to glare at him as Roy struggled to come up with an answer. Riza scoffed, shaking her head, as she turned back to the oven. “I see how it is,” she muttered.

“How what is?” Roy frowned, placing his knife and fork down on the table.

“You come back, preaching about big dreams for the world to try and win me over. Then, when you do, I show you that _fucking_ tattoo and give you everything you want.” She angrily dropped the bacon into the pan, the sizzle no doubt matching the blood in her veins. “I played right into it like a fool. I always did with you, and you preyed on that to get what you want.”

“That’s not it _at all_ ,” he replied, his own temper being tested.

“Well, what is it then?” she barked, refusing to look at him. A humourless laugh sounded in the cold room. “Don’t say it’s about feelings. Don’t try to kid yourself.”

“But it –”

“Don’t lie to me,” she growled, whirling around, bacon forgotten as it spat oil angrily into the air. “I thought you were better than that. I was wrong.”

“Riza, I love you and I just fucking realised it this morning,” he replied. “Forgive me if I’m a little overwhelmed.”

“It took you that long to realise it?” she replied, tone mocking, but there was a wobble to it as another emotion threatened to overwhelm her.

“Is that a problem?” Roy demanded.

“I’ve been in love with you for _years_ , idiot,” Riza rounded on him, a single tear falling down her cheek. “Then you up and leave without a moment’s notice and leave me behind, _alone_ , with that _bastard_. Then, when you come back, it’s for one thing only. One last conquest before you go and take over the world with that cursed alchemy.”

“That’s not the case –”

“Really? It looked that way to me this morning when you fucked off after realising the mistake you had just made the night before.” Riza’s voice trembled in her anger and Roy watched as she clenched her hands into fists by her side. “Flame alchemy can rot in hell for all I care. It’s where it belongs, along with my father and anyone else who uses it.” She turned back to face the oven, shoulders hunched over and beginning to tremble. Roy watched as she tried to keep control while trying to reign in his own temper. “I want you out of my house within the hour. Go and save the fucking world, Roy. I’ll still be here whenever the desire strikes you again.”

That hit a nerve.

That wasn’t what this was about _at all_ and Riza wasn’t giving him a chance to explain that.

_She is justified in her anger. You did leave abruptly both this morning and to join the military a year ago. For someone who preached to Riza that you both “told each other everything”, you failed to mention that little nugget of information._

_It was because you didn’t want to admit you were leaving_ , another voice in his head replied. _If you did, you would admit to leaving her behind, subjecting her to living alone with her father once more_. _You would admit to subjecting Riza to a fate that was so much less than she deserved._

She was so much more than a conquest.

Roy stood and Riza spun around at the sound, another tear tracking its way down her face. She tried to fight it down, shifting to a defensive stance as he approached silently, eyes on her the whole time.

“What are you –?”

Roy wrapped his arms around her tightly. Riza struggled against his hold, the beginning of a snarl on her lips. She stilled when he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

“I love you, Riza,” he whispered against her skin. “I have done for years, I just refused to acknowledge it this last year. If I did, the crushing reality that I had left you behind would have hit me, and I would have come running back.” Roy heard her breath hitch. “I had to prove to your father that not only was I good enough for his precious alchemy, but that I was good enough for _you_ as well.” Her body froze. “I returned with every intention of asking him for his permission to marry you.”

A strangled sob left her throat, but it was quickly smothered. “How do I know you’re not lying?” she accused, but the anger was gone from her voice.

“Wait here?” he asked – no, begged.

Riza regarded him for a long moment before she nodded.

Returning to the kitchen with a small black box, Riza’s breath caught in her throat when she saw it, tears pooling in her eyes.

“The reason I left so quickly this morning was I worried you might have thought this was a mistake. We were drunk last night, and you sounded so scared when you asked what happened, I didn’t want to see the look on your face when you realised you had made the biggest mistake of your life. I wouldn’t have been strong enough to survive that.”

Riza choked out a laugh. “I thought _you_ might have thought last night was a mistake. That’s why I was so scared.” She lowered her eyes to the space between them, but her head turned towards the small black box he held in his left hand. “I couldn’t face that rejection. Not after everything that has happened.”

Roy nodded, chuckling and voicing the absurdity of it all. Riza joined in, wiping away a tear from her face.

“I – I know this isn’t much,” he began, his nervousness finally getting hold of him as he opened the black box to show a beautiful but simple ring. _I hope she can’t see how much my hands are sweating_. “I don’t earn a lot in the academy and… I understand if you no longer, or – or never wanted to –”

Roy was cut off as a pair of lips were pressed against his.

 

**_and if you wait for me, i'll be the light in the dark if you lose your way_ **

**_and if you wait for me, i'll be your voice when you don't know what to say_ **

**_i'll be your shelter, i'll be your fate_ **

**_i'll be forever, wait for me_ **

**_i'll be the last train, i'll be the last train home_ **


End file.
